Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Dwa Obliczacza - Rozdział 1
Elsa niespokojnie krążyła po pomieszczeniu. Już od dawna nie spała normalnie. Już od dawna jej umysł nie zaznał ukojenia w postaci spokojnego snu. Doprowadzało ją to do szału. Choć to nie było najgorsze. Były jeszcze wizje pojawiające się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Po trzeciej wizji w środku audiencji uznała, że jak na razie to Anna będzie musiała je prowadzić a on będzie jej tylko pomagać. To było jedyne wyjście. Ludzie martwili się o swoją królową choć niektórzy zaczynali uważać, że zwariowała. Wzywała do siebie najlepszych czarowników, zielarzy, aptekarzy, wróżbitów, lekarzy a nawet poszła do trolli. Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić przyczyny jej koszmarów oraz wizji. Najgorsze jednak było, że z każdym dniem stawały się coraz brutalniejsze i straszniejsze oraz realniejsze. Zmęczona królowa opadła wreszcie na fotel. Nie miała już siły. Gdyby ktoś zaatakował jej królestwo ona nie dała by rady go obronić. Jak miała by odnaleźć w sobie fizyczną siłę skoro nawet jej psychika powoli się łamała? W dodatku wszyscy naciskali, by znalazła sobie wreszcie męża. A ona nie chciała męża. Chciała być sama. Sama rządzić królestwem i swymi poddanymi. Była przecież wystarczająco silna. No może nie teraz, ale zawsze sobie radziła. Do czego więc potrzebny był jej mąż? Sama sobie da radę! Niestety nikt - nawet jej kochana siostra Anna i jej najlepszy przyjaciel ( Elsa uważała, że chłopak, ale Anna upierała się przy najlepszym przyjacielu choć Elsa wiedziała swoje ) Kristoff - tego nie rozumieli. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach po czym jej wzrok padł na starą kartkę papieru od której to wszystko się zaczęło. Wszystko zaczęło się zwyczajnego poranka gdy postanowiła zajrzeć do prywatnej biblioteki rodziców... *************************************************************************************************** '' Powoli kroczyła pomiędzy starymi regałami. Pamiętała, że mają wiele lat więc w każdej chwili mogły się zawalić. A jako, iż nikogo nie powiadomiła o tej wyprawie nie miała ochoty zginąć. Palcami delikatnie gładziła pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu brzegi ksiąg. '' '' Kichnęła cicho po czym jej wzrok padł na jedyną książkę, która wyglądała jakby dopiero co została wyciągnięta z półki. Leżała ona na stoliku. Zauważyła, że w jednym miejscu miała zakładkę. Owtorzyła ją na tamtej stronie. Nim jednak zaczęła czytać wyczuła, że muszą to być dwie sklejone ze sobą kartki, które coś kryją.'' '' Zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mogło by jej pomóc. Ku jej radości na stoliku leżał również nożyk. Delikatnie podwadziła kartkę po czym zaczęła rozcinać ją dookoła. Wyciągnęła z tam tond starą kartkę papieru. Rozłożyła ją po czym zaczeła powoli czytać.'' '' ,, Elso,'' '' nie jesteśmy Twoimi rodzicami. Tak naprawdę nienawidzimy Cię całym sercem. Nienawidziliśmy cię wszystkim co mieliśmy. '' '' Mamy nadzieję, że po naszej ,, śmierci " załamałaś się. My Cię nigdy nie kochaliśmy. To była tylko gra. Gra pozorów. A wiesz czemu służyła? Chcieliśmy byś sama się zabiła. Jeżeli to czytasz zapewne nam się nie udało choć kto wie. Może nasz list tym bardziej pchnie Cię do tego. Zapewne chciałabyś wiedzieć dlaczego udawaliśmy, że jesteś naszą córką. My podstępem przejeliśmy tron. Mieliśmy jednak pewien kłopot. W rodzinie królewskiej od dawna już rodziło się jedno dziecko o niezwykłym kolorze włosów. Musieliśmy takie znaleźć. Gdy więc spotkaliśmy Twoją matkę i zobaczyliśmy Twoje włosy... porwaliśmy Cię. Ku naszemu nieszczęściu okazało się, że jesteś przeklęta. W dodatku o mało nie zabiłaś naszej córki. Byliśmy w stanie Cię nawet znosić ale przez to uznaliśmy, że musimy Cię zniszczyć. Dlatego w dzień i w nocy zakazywaliśmy Ci wychodzić. Dlatego wpoiliśmy Ci nieufność. Właśnie dlatego kazaliśmy Ci ukrywać się przed wszystkim. Ten głupi troll powiedział nam co jest kluczem do panowania nad twoją mocą więc my zaczęliśmy to niszczyć. Zniszczyliśmy w Tobie miłość, spokój i szczęście. Co do naszego wypadku to powiem Ci, że my zeszliśmy z tego statku gdy tylko zniknęliśmy wam z oczu. Zatonęła tylko załoga. Wszyscy jednak myśleli, że tam byliśmy. Zastanawiasz się teraz zapewne gdzie aktualnie jesteśmy. Najprawdopodobniej właśnie wygrzewamy się w słońcu na plaży będąc władcami Kasonelii.'' '' Mamy nadzieję, że już się zabiłaś a jeżeli nie to po przeczytaniu tego listu weźmiesz nóż który pomógł ci dostać się do tego listu i zabijesz się.'' Król i Królowa " '' Z oczu Elsy powoli zaczęły wypływać łzy, które zmieniały się w płatki śniegu. Zgniotła list po czym padła na kolana i wrzasnęła. Po chwili zemdlała...'' *************************************************************************************************** Tak. Dokładnie od tamtego czasu męczyły ją koszmary. Ten list wszystko zmienił. Chociaż teraz przestała już płakać za rodzicami. Nagle gdy tak siedziała i rozmyślała przypomniała sobie o czymś. A raczej o kimś. A tak dokładniej to o kimś o kim jedna ze służących kiedyś jej opowiadała. A jak ktoś chciałby wiedzieć jeszcze dokładniej to o trzech osobach z któych jedna była najważniejsza. Tamte diw ejednak mogły jej pomóc dotrzeć do tej pierwszej. Wstała tak gwałtownie, że krzesło na którym siedziała przewróciła się do tyłu. Wyszła na korytarz po czym jednej ze służących kazała wezwać jednego ze swoich zaufanych strażników. Po chwili jeden z nich wszedł środka. - Tak pani? - spytał kłaniając się jej wyraźnie zdziwiony. Tak. Elsa bardzo żadko wzywała straż. Tylko wtedy gdy była pewna, że sobie nie poradzi. Każde więc wezwanie było zdziwieniem dla strażników. Królowa uśmiechnęła się. - Przyprowadź mi Some i Sashę. *************************************************************************************************** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania